


school drabbles

by Nyalex (crowpsychology)



Category: OCs - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpsychology/pseuds/Nyalex
Summary: i was legally obligated to make these for creative writing, they're all a bit shit but here we go y'all
Kudos: 1





	school drabbles

(prompt 1: a city street)

To say the street was busy would be an understatement. People milled about each other as they tended to their business, carefree of everything around them. It was quite nice, even he had to admit that. He liked blending in. But soon enough, people started noticing that their possessions were missing, anything from their wallet to their jacket off their backs. They started to worry while he smiled and took his leave.

(prompt 2: a shopping mall at lunchtime. i took some liberties.)

It was at the mall when she saw her beyond the crowd. It came as a shock, of course it did. She had been dead for nearly five years, how was she  _ here _ ? She didn’t do it on purpose, it was an accident… but why was her hawklike gaze fixed on her?

She walked towards her, past her, and as she turned she heard a whispered sentence. “You should have pressed on the brakes.”

That was the last time they saw each other.

(prompt 3: a high school dance)

She didn’t even want to be at the dance in the first place. She didn’t like dancing, and didn't like the entire atmosphere of the dance. Everything was so… hot, stifling. And fake, so fake. She just decided to leave. That was a fortunate decision on her part, considering the havoc inside started just after she closed the doors.

(prompt 4: choice)

Falling for him was the easy part. Mike was a charming man, and Wilbur was transfixed almost immediately. They became friends even faster, and he continued to fall further and further. For a while, it continued that way… at least until Wilbur made a mistake. But as he was thrown into the awful deep of the light blue sky, he realized.

Falling for him was the easy part, but falling forever was the hard one.

(prompt 5: choice. i was uncreative so my friend Bolt gave me the prompt "you see a missing poster with you on it")

He woke up in the morning normally. Got dressed, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, all as usual. But when he walked outside, went to work, he noticed everyone was staring at him. Was it in awe, fear, maybe denial? He couldn’t quite shrug it off, even his coworkers refused to look him in the eye. He just looked at the bulletin board behind him.

That was when he noticed the missing person poster… with his name and face.

**Author's Note:**

> oh you KNOW i had to sneak a LITTLE bit of wilbur in there ;)


End file.
